Love Game
by Eric and Tris Forever
Summary: While Sam and Tucker are at college, Sam immediately fell for the new guy. But is he everything he says he is? Rated M for safety.


**Hey guys! It's been a while. I'm sorry I never got the sequel to uncle vlad out to you guys, I've been really busy lately. I just had to post this new story! It's kind of dark, but I love it. **

**By the way, I'm thinking of starting to write divergent fan fictions also. Leave me a pm or review if you have** **any suggestions for divergent story ideas! I will give credit. But I will only use it if I can make it a teric (Tris and Eric) fanfic. I love Teric! **

**Anyways, sorry I just started ranting. I'll let you guys read. **

**No matter how much I want to have Danny, he isn't mine :,( **

**All rights belong to Butch Hartman. **

"I had seen a small house on the corner of my street that I hadn't recognized the other day. It was a sky blue color with a beautiful garden, full of multicolored flowers surrounding the white picket fences bordering the street. There was a gap between them that revealed a concrete pathway with stairs leading up to it. As I looked down the street, I had seen a row of houses that are all more breath taking than the next. I just had to stand there and wonder, 'how have I never noticed this before?'" I try to blink the tears away from my eyes, while the judge stares at me with a black and white filter hiding his emotions. "Instead of questioning myself the entire time, however, I just stood there and admired the scenery of my neighborhood. The lovely songs that the birds sang in harmony, the dew drops that enhanced the bright green color of the blades of grass, the leaves dyed by the autumn season on the trees, and mostly, the beauty of it all. I miss waking up to that every morning. I miss having peaceful days. I miss having a life."

The judge stared at me plainly and summoned the jury. After a few minutes, they had finally came to an agreement.

"Samantha Manson, charged for massacre and genocide attempts, the jury has come to a conclusion."

My heart pounds out of my chest, and I decide to sit down before I pass out.

"In an 8-1 ruling, the jury has found you guilty."

He pauses for a brief moment and watches the guards charge towards me. The ruling makes me wonder who that one person was that believed my stories.

"Sentenced to 15 years to life in prison." He spits out every word ever so harshly.

This is where I know it's over. I kick and scream trying to get away from them but they've already opened the doors. Tucker stands up with tears in his eyes as he watches me leave. Soon I realize that I will never see his face again. One of the guards holds me in place as I scream and rage, while the other unlocks the empty cell. Before I get settled in, I see the guy that had been responsible for all this, wearing a smug look on his face. "Go to hell you fucking bastard! I'm in here for the rest of my life when you should be in here instead!" I watch him smile even more at every word I say. "Don't think for one second that I ever wanted this to happen. I hope you die in a much more harsh way than I do!"

His face fades away from my memory as I get thrown in the cell and hear the door shut. Now every time I look up it seems like I'm looking at a barcode.

I pick myself up and get off the ground so I can sit on the bed I will barely fit on. I look out to make sure nobody is looking at me, then I pull a knife out of my boot. I'm so glad they didn't find it. I roll up my sleeve place it on my bare arm and bring it across my arm horizontally. Blood smears the blade as well as my arm.

When I slide the knife in my boot again I see that my blood had stained the white bed sheets. A forever lasting memory of the day I got shoved into this cage.

I begin to feel psychotic and cling onto the jail bars and shake them vigorously.

"Let me out!" I scream desperately, "It's not my fault!"

Apparently the bars had been too rusty, as a result of them collapsing to the ground directly in front of my feet. Without thinking, I run. No alarms go off, no people run after me.

Where are all the guards? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm escaping. My lungs burn as I keep going. I don't exactly know where I'm going, or what I'm doing, but I know that I feel free. Even if I was only in jail for fifteen minutes. It was hell.

I slow down to catch my breath for a little bit, and rest my hands on the sides of my head. I look behind me to make sure that nobody is following me, and then I keep going. After I turn the corner I start to look down. I turned another corner and barely dodged a pole.

I suddenly come to a stop as I run into something rather soft. Then I realize it wasn't a something, it was a someone. I stumble back a little, then I looked up and nearly fell over in shock.

I see the criminal, bruised, bloody, and with a bullet in his arm.

"What the hell?"

I start to run again, desperately trying to get away from him. Instead of going after me, he effortlessly stops me.

"Wait," he pleads, "please help me. I helped you escape, now you have to help me." He clutches his arm and starts to sob. I've never seen him like this. Vulnerably cute; I wish I didn't have to hate him. Things could've turned out so good.

"You helped me escape?"

He lets out another quiet sob and hold his arm even tighter.

"Yes, I did. I felt horrible about this. So I killed the guards and security cameras, and deteriorated the jail cell. But I got shot in the process. I'll bleed to death if I don't get help. Nobody knows we're criminals anymore. Things could go back to the way they were. I know that we both want each other."

He caresses my face in a loving manner and brushes my cheek. I love the way his hand can electrify my entire body. I have to force myself to push away, though, so I did.

"How can I trust you?" I spit harshly. It's true, I'm not sure if things could be the same. If I can't trust him I'd always be scared.

"Because you can read people, Sam," he stares me down with his hunky blue eyes, "you could tell if I was lying."

He's right. Also, he was telling the truth. Yet I still have to decide.

Let me tell you everything from the beginning so you might understand why.

(Line break)

"There he is," I nudged Tucker's arm, "that's him."

I point to the new guy walking down the hallway. He has short black hair, slicked with hair-gel to the left. He wears a white leather jacket with a black v-neck t-shirt underneath. He has on dark blue jeans, white combat boots, and there gold chains around his neck. He also has a nose piercing, but otherwise he has flawless, pale skin.

"He's...interesting?"

"Come on, Tucker, you have to admit it. He's extremely attractive."

Tucker glares at me with that look someone gives you when they're feeling like being a douche bag.

"Sure, Sam. Now that you've shared with me, you have to share with him."

"Wait, what?!"

As soon as I know it, I'm in contact with the new guy, and all of his books fall to the floor. I bent down and picked them all up, then handed them to him as I brushed of my shirt.

"I'm so sorry," I pause and let out an awkward laugh while tucking my hair behind my ear. "My friend likes to be an asshole."

I look up at him and rock back and forth on my heels.

"It's ok, I didn't really mind having a girl get that close to me." He lets out a laugh and extends his arm out towards me. "I'm Danny, we should hang out sometime."

I took his hand and I shook it thoroughly. He didn't let go, and I didn't want to. So we held hands for a little bit, and I felt electrified.

"I'm Sam, and yeah, we should."

I smile a little bit, and he puts up his other hand and closes both of his hands around mine.

"I could stop by your dorm after dinner if you want," he gestured.

"Sounds good, my dorm is-"

"Yeah, I know," he smiles.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously.

"Lets just say that I know things that others don't. See you soon."

He winks at me and walks away, smirking confidentially. He still leaves me perplexed about our conversation, and I like that a lot. One thing that I do know, is that my body feels dull and my hand feels cold now that he isn't here holding it.

I walk back over to Tucker as he tries to hold back his laughter with an ugly smile.

"What was that?" He starts to burst out in laughter, and I just glare at him. "You looked so thirsty!"

"Shut up!" I smacked Tucker's arm and he laughed. "I didn't know what to say, okay!" I started laughing with him, and then after the laughter, he started to ask me a question.

"Don't you think he's kind of creepy? He did say he knew where your dorm was..."

"Well I guess I'll figure out after dinner then, won't I?"


End file.
